Dont let me pass by
by Sakura13-Sailorfoxx
Summary: Roxas was having a normal life after the Organization lets just say a concert, a broken sitar, and a redhead are bringing it back to her.
1. How I met him again

Don't let me pass by...

man I hate this I do not I repeat I do not own Kingdom hearts Square enix does. If I did then all the fan girls could have their evil ways with all the characters

(A/N: hello everyone I back and ready for action. I am going to try something different for a change I going to write about Axel and Roxas. Yes I know a lot of people are doing that but I going to change the sex of Roxas to a girl. I don't know how that would look even though I can draw I still can't think of what he would look like. Oh and secondly I've started to re-write this story so read and review for me ok)

Don't let me pass by...

Chapter I

.

It was a Saturday at Sora's and Roxas's house. Sora was downstairs cooking and Roxas was still sleeping. It was a rough week, Sora started his second year in college and Roxas started 12th grade. Already the both of them were getting hit on by girls and guys alike( for Roxas' sake). This was a normal thing for them to go through, they have gotten used to it by the time that they were in the fifth grade. As Roxas slept, she had a weird dream. It was a about a guy that was in a black cloak telling her how much he loved her. Then the dream skipped to another part and this part Roxas could hear clearly.

"Have you made up your mind yet Roxas?" the man said.

"Yeah... I'm leaving..." Roxas said.

"You can't do that to the Organization! They'll kill you. You knows what happens when you get on their bad side"

"Still you don't want me to go, do you?"

"No, I don't want to have a life without you I love you too much."

"I'm leaving so don't worry about me to much. I'll miss you too but its just that we'll meet each other in the next life."

The sudden call of her name in real life woke her up. Roxas thought that it was the guy but in fact it was her Brother Sora. She held her head and laid back down like she defeated in battle...

"Roxas, you okay your starting to talk in your dreams now" Sora asked.

"I had a weird dream bro. There was some guy that knew my name and told me that he loved me and then there was something about an Organization XIII or something like that." Roxas said really fast.

"OK...Someones needs not to eat candy before she goes to bed." Sora said while pionting to the candy on her nightstand.

"Maybe your right. I might have thought about it a little too deep. So whats for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? There is no breakfast it's 1:30 in the afternoon."

Roxas had to look at the clock in order to tell if her brother was telling the truth about the time. Roxas didn't have nothing on the agenda for the day so she decided to go to the Park. Going to Twilight Park was something that she did normally did after school but since it was the weekend she could go for a change. Roxas when to far end of the park where there was a lake, her phone started to go off and reluctantly opened it. Noticing that it wasn't a phone call or text she looked to find out that it was her calender telling her that her school concert was in a day. She sighed and and put on her Ipod. She selected the playlist that she had made just for the concert. She chose the Part of Your World song and began to sing it, then cautiously looked around. She didn't want anyone hearing her sing because she thought that it was a little embarrassing Noting that no one was on this side of the lake she let her voice get a loud as she could.

"Whoa... that felt good..." she said out loud, I should do that more often."

"Simply amazing Roxas."

Roxas spun on her heel and saw a tall skinny figure coming towards herwhile clapping his hands. He had a hood over his head. she braced herself for what might be coming but as he got closer she started to relax. He took of his hood to revile a full head a fire red spikes and green eyes with upside down tears under both eyes.

"Who...who are you."

He shook his mane of fire in disbelief. "It's me Axel."

"Axel... I don't know an Axel do you mean Axel as in A-X-L-E?"

"Wow... they really did make you forget. So you really don't have it memorized anymore."

"I never had it memorized in the first place. Why do you look so familiar."

"Because Roxas you used to be a part of Organization XIII. Don't you remember that much?"

Roxas looked at him hard what was an Organization XIII?


	2. Be my Bad Boy

(Don't let me pass by…)

Chapter II

Roxas still looked at him like he was crazy she never met an Axle or Axel in her life so who was this coot in the better words of her brother Sora. She began to turn away from him but he called out to her.

"You know I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere."

She dropped her head. _Of course he's isn't going to leave you alone he apparently knows you!_

_ "_You know what Axel spelled A-X-E-L I do remember you."

"Really now! You do! No jokes what so ever."

"Nope, besides we were best friends." _Where did that come from I don't think were best friends._

"Gotta make sure, so um....what was our bosses name."

"That's easy....um...." _Holy shit this is back firing on me!_

The red head sighed in defeat, it seemed that he really wanted Roxas to remember this person name. He shook his mane again.

"Hm... I guess that the Roxas that I knew is long gone. Oh well... I guess you really don't remember anything so there no point in trying to force you to. So see ya!."  
Axel turned away from Roxas and left into the darkness in which he had came from._ No longer will I sing out side of my house. _She thought as she walked back to the house. It was getting late by the time she had came back so Sora had already made dinner. They got finish and cleaned up, Sora said that he was going to invite Riku over so they could chill but Roxas knew that it was Sora way of saying that he was going to try and tell Riku that he wanted to be with him. Once she reached her room, Roxas flopped in the bed with a heavy sigh why didn't she know who the guy was and why did she start to become relaxed around him, what if he was a rapist or a murderer. Sora walked upstairs, into Roxas' room and quietly knocked on the door.

"I guess that you had a big day today?" Sora asked.

"Sora, you don't even know. I was by myself in the park today and I was thinking that since no one was around me that I could sing out loud. Let me tell you that was the biggest mistake of my life. So I'm singing and stuff and then this guy comes out of no where and is all 'simply amazing Roxas" and I'm like who are you and he's like Axel and I'm thinking it spelled like A-X-L-E when in fact its all like A-X-E-L. So long story short I thought that he was crazy when in fact he said that he knew me. " Roxas answered.

"Oh really? Then what does he look like?"

"Spiky red hair, he's pale, very tall, and…"

"And what?"

"And I don't know, but I think that I have indeed met him before. Its like we was like boyfriend and girlfriend of something like that."

Sora had a curious look on his face. He walked over to Roxas' bed and flopped next to her.

"So you think that you've met him before huh..."

"Yeah strange right?"

"No not at all. Remember when you used to ask me about the stuff in the past that you don't remember. Well sadly enough he is your boyfriend from the Organization I'm surprised that you don't remember not that I blame you."

"Oh yeah he said something about that."

"Well go and try to met him again."

"And how do you purpose I do that."

"You kn ow I don't. That's why he's coming to you and not me."

"I guess so. Night Sora."

"Night Rox."

Another heavy sigh left from her lips as she watched Sora leave to go to the living room. She knew that Sora would be leaving his sister alone for the rest of the night. She had to think of a way to met up with the fire head again but how and what to do then it came to her. Her voice, he had came to her when she was playing around at the park and was singing. She tossed and turned that night, not getting enough sleep was always her down fall. At least she knew that she was going to wake up to a bunch of aches and pains in the morning.

(Axel's POV)

I was amazed that Roxas hadn't lose her singing voice. I'm surprised that its been about a whole two years since we last saw each other, wow two years ago Roxas was the love of my life. I had stayed at Larxene house that night. Funny story she knew Roxas before and after the Organization. So she said that she would give me an hand. My life since I've been out of the organization has been great, I've been going to college and I'm studying Modern Art, I'm living on my own... well not really I'm with Larxene but you get the ideal and I still see everyone from the organization. After Sora defeated Xemnas and broke apart Kingdom hearts we all were reborn with our memories of the past and were able to start a knew life. But I just wish that Roxas didn't leave so early, she could have stayed just the way that she was, then she would have her memories of the life we had. I'm just a little upset about the fact that she forgot about me. I can't blame her Riku did said that Diz had gotten a hold of her. I hope that I could make her remember. I guess I could try and talk to Sora about her. I just miss her so much , oh well I guess I'll wait till tomorrow.

The next day I was a little energetic I was going to go to Sora's house since we still kept in touch. He told me that Roxas did mention me once she got home. I wasn't that far from them so walking wasn't as bad as you think. I was about to knock on the door but the door had other things in mind for me.

(Normal POV)

"OW! Bloody hell!" Axel said while holding his forehead and nose.

"Oh sorry I'm so sorry." a voice said

Axel held his nose and looked up to see Sora. As wimpy as Sora looks he can certainly swing a door of its hinges when he wasn't paying attention. Sora helped Axel into the house and on to the couch, checking to make sure that he did break Axel nose. He gave him a couple of pieces of ice in a zip lock bag since it was the least that he could do. Sora, sighed as things seemed to be getting better with Axel, Axel had stopped groaning and moaning in pain so Sora came over to him and sat beside him

"I am like so sorry... I didn't know that you would be on the other side of the door. You should have called."

"Well I can see why we was defeated so easily! You beat the others at Castle Oblivion with the Doors!"

Sora couldn't help but laugh at Axel. He never would expect Axel to be such a baby about this things. As the two of them continued, Axel tending to his bruising forehead and Sora's continuous laughing neither one of the, notice that Roxas was coming down stairs. she was dressed in her normal house wear which would a a long white tee and a pair of short shorts that she knew if she would think about wearing them outside she was going to get in trouble. Sora turned and finally notice her, her hair was down and wet so she had just taken a shower. She had walked pass them will out noticing the red hair on the couch in pain. She opened the refrigerator door grabbed some of the grapes and turned and looked at Sora with a little surprise in her eyes.

"Sor... that's the guy that I met the other day! Whats the meaning of this?!" she questioned.  
"Um... well... see... what had happen was...um..."

"You don't have a answer do you Sora?"

"No I don't but he does." Sora said while pointing to Axel.

Roxas was about to protest but noticed that her brother had already ran upstairs and away from them. She mentally cursed him and turned towards her stalker/future boyfriend. She cautiously stood near him and watched his every movement. She wasn't going to let him get the slip on her like how he had did the other day. She had some questions about this Organization that he had said that the both of them were apart of. Axel looked at her up and down, to him she hadn't changed, nope not one bit. The pain had started to go away and there wasn't any marks or broken nose in the process. He lifted his head to met Roxas glare, apparently she wasn't so happy to see him in her house.

"What do you want." she spat like venom.

"I just wanted to talk to Sora that's all. I know that you said that you don't remember me so I'll just let it like that."

She pointed towards the stairs and told Axel what room Sora was in. If he was here to talk to Sora then he should do so and get the hell out of her house. He started to walk past her but stopped as soon as he got in front of her.

"You know I loved you. Deep down in that heart of yours, you know that and did the same. I miss you Roxas please remember me. I love you."

Roxas didn't think anything of it and Axel passed by her, she sat on the couch in the same place that Axel was just in. His scent was in the couch a little. It smelled like Axe and cigarettes, it was a scent that was so familiar yet so unknown to her. She never was that close to him to smell him so why was this so comforting to her. She curled up and turn on the T.V. She was in the mood for something that was kiddie so changing the channel to Qubo. She sadly enough was enjoying her favorite little kids show "Pecolo"(A/N: it the one with everything being square and animals and stuff just look it up). She began to think about Axel half way through the show. Something was telling her that she did indeed love Axel. But how, she never met the guy. Unless it had to do with that Organization stuff he had mentioned before to her. She felt herself getting little headed so she thought that taking a nap would help it go away. She slowly drifted in to a deep sleep with a dream on the other side.

"Hello? Is any one there?" she said in to the darkness.

"What do you seek in your heart?" a voice said.

"What do I seek. I seek answers that's what."

"That's not a good answer you know."

She stepped forward and the floor broke apart leaving her to fall at a ungodly speed. She slowed down and landed on her feet, looking around she stepped forwards and the floor became birds. She covered her face but soon put her arms down and noticed what was on the floor. The floor itself was in the shape of a circle and the picture on the floor was of Roxas and Axel. They were holding each other and since Roxas is short she had her head in his chest with him gently playing in her hair. Roxas smiled as she saw this and moved around the edges of the this floor to get a better look. Yup there was no doubt that it was her and Axel. She walked towards the center of the platform but then the voice seemed to call to her again.

"So are you ready for the answers that you seek?" the voice

"Yes"

"Then ask the questions that you want you only get to ask me three questions. Then you have to wait till a later day to speak to me again."

She nodded in agreement and began to think about the questions that she want the answers to the most.

"What is Axel to me I know that I lost my memories but I just want to know."

"Axel was your lover. The both of you loved each other dearly. Through all the fights that you had when you first met, that fighting turned into love. But you also so had another lover before him but that had ended up giving you a world full of pain. OK next question."

"Right... Will I ever get those memories back."

"All in due time. If they came back all at once then you might go in a coma or something."

"Then if I stay with Axel, will they all come back to me?"

"Yup see already answering your own questions. But since you asked three you have to wait."

"But wait! That's not fair! You said three if I asked one and answered it then it doesn't count."

A cloaked figure stood before her. She silently swallowed and stood her ground. She could sense that the guy was smiling a little, he lifted his arm and a door appeared

"Go through this door and return to your mind. If you stay here any longer you might not be able to ask me those questions that are still on that brain of yours. Please you will return when you heart wants to know more so don't even think about asking."

She nodded and walked through the light she quietly wished that she could have asked more then three questions but seeing that Axel was in fact her boyfriend she thought that she could give him a try what the worst that could happen. The world ends and she just happens to survive. Yup there nothing that could go wrong with that.

Roxas hazily woke up for her slumber. Her neck hurt a little but nothing that a good ol' fashion Advil could take care of. She walked towards the medicine cabinet and pulled the bottle down. Grabbing a glass so that she could get some water, she heard Axel and Sora coming back downstairs. She hurried got the water out of the faucet and took her pills. By the time she saw the red head she remembered what had happened in that dream she had had. Axel looked at her and started to walk towards her. Roxas lend back on the counter and crossed her arms. Was this really the guy that she was supposed to love.

_I guess that's why I feel a sense of calmness with I'm around him. I guess I could listen to that dream it doesn't seem like anything bad could happen to me_. She thought.

Roxas uncrossed her arms and walked towards Axel. Who seemingly changed his mind and was siting at the dining room table with Sora. They were laughing about something but that didn't matter to Roxas at that moment she sat next to Axel and looked at him in the eye.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Sora asked

"Apparently I'm was in love with Axel. Its been twice that I have had a dream that has him in and just before he went upstairs to talk to you he told me that he loved me. I don't know what this means and I'm very confused by it, but something is telling me that I can trust him and love him so that is what I'm going to do. Axel would you mean being my boyfriend...again?"

Axel looked like he had seen a ghost, him and Sora were just joking about her confessing her feelings if she found out about the relationship that they had. He cleared his throat and grabbed at her hand that was on the table. He rubbed it gently and stared into her eyes. He thought that he had forgotten about the way they glowed when she was serious, lustful, or just when she was really affectionate. Staring into her sapphire eyes he turned fully towards her.

"Are you sure that your ready for this. All you memories will come back. It will remind you of all the good times we had and all the bad."

"I'm ready, to tell the truth I've... never been so pumped in my life but I'm going to try and give this a shot maybe those memories that you and Sora are talking about might come back."

Roxas got out of her chair and started to go up stairs and get dress she had almost forgot about the concert that was happening tomorrow. So she put on a dress shirt and a plaid short skirt, then started for the door. She told Sora where she was heading to but Axel didn't know. She walked over to him and explained everything.

"So let's get this straight. I have a concert in a day and I want you to be there. Today I'm going to practice so come if you want."

Axel nodded yes, looked at her, grabbed her, and began to held her tight. A slight blush was on her face. She wasn't for the touching stuff but yet she was a little comforted but it. She hugged him back and looked him in the eyes, she never notice how green his eyes were. They so deep they almost seem like they were penetrating her down to her soul. She couldn't help but stare for a little while, they broke apart and shyly stood next to each other.

"Look Axel, I have a concert coming up and I was hoping that you would like to come but to day is just practicing. In case you wanted to know...again...."

"You know I like it when you get all nervous around me."

"But...but..."

"Ssshhhh....Calm down, if you want me to come then I'll come you don't even have to ask me."

A breath of relief came from her, _when the hell did I become so damn nervous, this is some bullshit. _She nodded and grabbed the keys to her car. Axel got in and the drive started, Roxas was quite the whole ride there, its was a little nerve racking seeing that Axel never was around her when she was quite, upon coming to a red light she whipped out her cell phone to check what time it was. She was supposed to be there at 11 o'clock....its was 1120 already. She stared at the phone like it was going to grow legs and tell her that is was a joke and that is was on 1039 like it had said on the microwave clock. Then it just hit her in the face, she was going to be late.

"OH FRIUTCAKES OF FIRE!!!!! I'M LATE!!!" Roxas screamed

"What does that mean."

"OK el stupido I'm late, I'm late, I'm fucking late!."

"Fine then let me drive."

Roxas reluctantly gave the wheel to Axel and to her surprise she wish that she had never gave it to him. They ran through 4 red light and almost ran over a cat. The only good thing that had came out of it was the face that she had enough time to met up with her music teach to explain why she was so late and what was the grand excuse. She couldn't use the fact that she had a sexy red head drive her to school and that the microwave clock was the wrong time nope that wasn't going to work this time. Upon walking in to the building she told Axel to sit way in the back to make sure that no-one saw him, asked him questions, or just to have any sort of communication with him. She didn't was to have to explain why a non-student was in the Auditorium and didn't have any clearance. She hustled back stage to find her teacher, but was pulled aside by the one, the only Rikku.

"Roxas, who is that?" Rikku asked.

"Damn it Rikku you wasn't supposed to see him." She responded

"Look it's not my fault that, that guy has bright red hair and looks like he could be apart of the Lion King."

_Why oh why am I friends with you. Roxas thought_

"Look Rikku you got to keep this a secret. You cant let anyone know that he is in the back or I'll get in trouble.

"Get in trouble for what, Roxas." another voice said

Roxas gulped and turned knowing who was behind her but not wanting to get in trouble for insubordination. Her music teacher was also the dean of the school. Too many times Sora had to come up to the school for the many fights that she had been apart of. Unruly as Roxas seeming was the dean had taken a liking to her and she had calmed her ways, many people didn't even know that Roxas could be such bitch, but even the dean knew that there was a reason for her to be like that, its always a reason for everything. Rikku disappeared from Roxas side saying that she'll meet up with her later. Roxas turned her attention to Lulu the dean from hell.

"I was talking to you Roxas. What were you trying to keep secret from me?" she asked.

"Well see what had happened was a friend of mine stayed over late and my brother isn't home so I told them to come with me and see the rehearsal. But I didn't get them clearance because I came in late so I-"

"So you tried to keep it under a hush hush thing huh..."

"Yeah but then-"

"Rikku got a hold of you and you couldn't find me huh."

"Yeah...that's about it. You summed it up right there Mrs. Lulu."

Lulu shook her head as much as she like Roxas as a student there was nothing funnier then Roxas trying to explain what she had just done. Lulu told her that she was in trouble, and that it didn't matter since this was the last day of rehearsals. They began their normal workout which was Roxas

vocalizing, checking to see how long she could hold her note, and seeing if she had picked out her songs for the concert. As they continued Rikku came back Along with Namine, Kairi, and Yuna. Lulu said that it was break time for them and walked away, Roxas turned towards her friend and started to relax

"So who is the Lion king wanna be" Rikku said.  
"Alright then enough of that, he has a name you know."

"And what would that be?"

"His name is Axel, A-X-E-L."

"What cleaver name."

Roxas sigh and began to walk toward Axel. He had his legs up on the chair that was in front of him relaxing like he was at the beach or tanning. He looked up at her, a shark was felt between them. She took her seat next to him and cuddled up. But there moment was going to be short living thank to good ol' Kairi. Roxas got up and pushed Kairi into an area so that Kairi could talk to her.

"What's wrong Kairi?"

"I want to know who the guy."

This is what I didn't want to happen.

"The guy is my boyfriend please don't make a huge fuss about this and let just get through this rehearsal."

"Oh...dang there was another reason I was coming over here but I forgot. I guess that it wasn't important enough."

Roxas heavily sighed ever since Sora and Kairi dated it seemed things weren't the same between them. Guess it was for the best right. A few of the other student had gone up and practiced and its was getting late. The Dean herself said that it was getting late and that she needed to hear what everyone was doing. She turned towards Roxas and ushered her to the stage

"Now Roxas, you're the only person that hasn't gone yet lets get this over with so that I can close the school down."

"Right..."

She got on the stage and took a bow. She was getting nervous so Lulu asked her some questions to ease her soul

"What will you be doing at the concert Roxas."

"i...um...i will be singing and dancing a little bit."

"And what will think that you'll be singing?"

"I was thinking about Cascada's Bad boy and Ready for love."

"Nice choice now begin, I want to see what you're working with."

**All Roxas' pov**

"Bad Boy By Casada"

Remember the feelings

Remember the day

my stone heart was breaking

my love ran away

This moment I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I felt

_Just move you hips like that. Make it like no one watching you._

Be my bad boy be my man

be my weekend lover

but don't be my friend

You can be my Bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

_Nope not a care in the world just like that day in the park. The day that you met Axel, the day you found some of you memories_

Would you be my bad boy be my man

be my weekend lover

but don't be my friend

You can be my Bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

Bad Boy!

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time

You just pushed me aside

You never thought that a

Girl could be strong

Now I'll show you

How to go on

Be my bad boy be my man

be my weekend lover

but don't be my friend

You can be my Bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

_I wouldn't mind if Axel was my bad boy. You know with all the chain and looking a little emo_

Won't you be my bad Boy

be be my man

be my weekend lover

but don't be my friend

You can be my Bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

Axel looked at her, her movement, the way that her hips moved to the side every time she said bad boy. I was like she was telling him to be her Bad Boy. He felt like he was the only person there that could hear her angelic voice. A couple of times I though that Roxas looking at him with a little blush. But she wasn't done yet she had one more song…

"Ready for Love By Casada"

You took a piece of my heart

I never thought that this could fall apart

You said you fell in love

And this was more than I had ever been afraid of

Another life

Another happy ending cuts like knife

Another place, another time

Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

_But nothing compares to Axel's touches_

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded

I'm running around but there's no place to hide

I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided

Why can't they forgive me these demons inside

Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded

My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up

I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided

How can it be that you're ready for love

_I hope that he is ready to love me like he says I don't want a half ass love again. That bung me too much pain_

Ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

Time will tell

A single day had helped me break this spell

Don't want to be alone

When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come

Another boy, another life

Another happy ending, and I'll be alive

Another place, another time

Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded

I'm running around but there's no place to hide

I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided

Why can't they forgive me these demons inside

Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded

_I do feel blinded. I feel like he's been there for me the whole time and I didn't see him. Its almost like he is my guardian._

My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up

I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided

How can it be that you're ready for love

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

The audience clapped for Roxas as she exited the stage. Rikku ran up on her and grabbed her from behind and hugged her tightly. Not to far from her was Yuna and Namine trying to congratulate her.

"So Roxie, do you need some back up dancers?" Rikku asked.

"I"m going to think about it Rikku I don't know it I want to just do it myself or not I'll let you know later."

"Okay then Roxie."

Roxas looked at Yuna and she smiled something was wrong so Roxas asked, apparently Yuna was starting to lose her voice. Though she wanted to be apart of all the festivities she wasn't going to lose her voice just for that night. Roxas shared in her grief and told her that she could be a dancer for her if she still wanted to take part in the concert. Namine showed where Roxas would be coming in at, at the concert. She was dead last, this sadden her just a little but she knew that Lulu had put her there for not coming to practice and for the trouble she gave at the last two. She couldn't blame her, Roxas really didn't want to do this at first. She said her good bye and looked for Axel, he wasn't in the auditorium so her best bet was that he was outside. Well not really it was more of a gut feeling, but none the less he was out side. He was smoking a cigarette and was almost done. He put the rest out while walking towards her.

"Your singing Roxas was amazing…"Axel managed to get out before Roxas kissed him.

_God he tastes like cigarettes!_

"I was singing it for you… well you helped me with some stage fright." Roxas said after letting him go.

"You know I want to spend the night do you think Sora or you will have problem?"

"I guess not since we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

He chuckled a little and kissed Roxas on the forehead.

"I miss you singing you know that right?"

"I guess let just get home, you wanna drive?"

Axel took the keys and began the drive home, Roxas had started to nod off to sleep but she wasn't going to be able to sleep that easily for another dream was waiting to devourer her.

Roxas was in Marluxia garden again, they had put their differences asides a long time ago and Roxas starting to help him out in the garden. They made a deal stating that she could sing and do what ever she wanted as long as she didn't harm any flowers and didn't bring any nonsense with her. This day was special, her and Axel had been dating for over six months and everything was good. She was waiting for Demyx to come first though she had a surprise for Axel. As she waited a dark portal opened beside her, Demyx was on the other side.

"What's up Roxie, you said you need me to do some water stuff in Marluxia's garden"

"Yeah I need you to make a lake in the garden."

"Are you in-fucking-sane! He would kill you!"  
"He said that its ok just don't mess with the flowers."

"I told you, you got the wrong guy to be on your side what happens if Marluxia tries and fight me."

"Then I have to just take up for like I always do."

Demyx cautiously made the lake that she wanted. He didn't ask questions as to why she wanted it but knew it was for her own enjoyment. He made sure that he mess with anything and even split the water in ungodly ways around them, by the time he was done the sun had started to set. The light's ray play gracefully across the water. Feeling that his job was done Demyx took his left saying that he would send Axel down with out Roxas telling him to do so. She took off her cloak and got into the water summoning the key blade while she was underwater turned the rest of her body into a mermaid's. She heard Axel's portal open in the distance.

"Roxie were are you...Demy told me to come here."

She giggled and hopped out making sure she stayed in the mermaid form she said on the edge and began to sing.

_Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside  
Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure  
Battles we can win, if we believe our souls_

Axel finally found her and sat by her side, he placed his head in her fishy lap and she idly stroked his hair. He enjoyed every moment that he spent with her, these were one of the moment that he enjoyed the most. Her voice was something that was meant to be heard and not hidden. He tried to explain that to her all the time but she simply told him that her voice was for him only._  
Hang in for the light, till dawn  
Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you  
Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere _

"Happy anniversary baby. May we have many more to come." she said.

"Yeah, happy anniversary. Don't worry we will have many more. Hn... maybe some kids."

Roxas giggle at that, Axel and kids didn't seem to match but still she thought that he would change after and if they had their own. She continued stroking his hair and soon he felt asleep in her lap and she continued to watched the sun too. Life couldn't get any better then this, nope nothing could get in the way of their love.

"Roxas...Roxas! Wake up." Axel said.

"We're home that was fast." she said, still a little sleepy

Axel chuckle and got out of the car. He pulled Roxas out of the car and carried her bridal style to the door. She got down and opened the door now caring to tell Sora that Axel was going to spend the night. Once again she was carried bridal style to her room and then onto her bed. She asked Axel to turn around some that she could get dressed for bed since she always put her sleep wear under her pillow. He heard her clothes coming off and her putting on the new one. She old him that if he wanted to that he could strip down to his boxers and sleep with her.

Roxas and Axel cuddled up for about a hour in bed together, Roxas had went to sleep as soon as she was comfortable with the heat that Axel body was giving off was. But her deep sleep was going to be disturbed by her dreams again but this time it wasn't going to be as nice as the last on she had Axel seemed like he could sleep through a high pitched alarm clock but her moaning woke him. He looked down at her and noticed her facial expressions; she was having a nightmare but didn't know what to do

END CHAPTER TWO...


	3. Morning time with Axel

(A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and I hope that you're ready for the third chapter that's right the third chapter well I won't hold you any longer so ready, read, review okay bye, bye)

(Don't let me pass by…) Chapter three

Roxas still was tossing and turning in her bed. Her nightmare was getting worse. Axel was getting worried about her, it seemed like it was troubling her. He held her in his arms as she began to come out of her dream…

(Roxas' dream)

Roxas was in her room at the Organization, waiting on Axel. It was going to be her first time and she wanted it with Axel. She was ready for him, she had everything prepared. Then she heard a knock on the door. She answered the door to see Xemnas.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas said.

"Came to give you a visit. Why? I can't do that anymore?" Xemnas said

"No, now get out. I'm waiting on someone"

"Like who, no one wants you."

"I'm waiting on… a special someone."

Xemnas noticed the blush she had on her face; she really was waiting on someone. Xemnas didn't like the fact that she had another person so fast after their break up. Xemnas wanted to make up for the fact the he cheated on her. Roxas turned with her back facing Xemnas; he grabbed her and held her tight.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did. Please-"

He was cut off…

"You think that saying your sorry is going to get us back together!?"

"No, but it's a start… that's what I think."

Roxas broke free of his grasp and slapped him. Her blue eyes were full of tears. Her slap left a red hand print on his face.

"Why…Why should I let you back in my life, if you're just going to fuck someone else again? I've told you so many times that I wasn't ready for it and this is what I get you broke up with me for something that was really, really fucking stupid!"

After she said that she noticed Axel in the door. Sadness was written on his face clearly.

"Oh… no… I think he saw everything," Roxas said quietly, "Look at what you have done! Please leave…"

Xemnas did as she asked of him. He hated the fact that he made her cry and made her slap him but now was the time for him to leave.

"Roxas, what happened?" Axel said.

She gave him no response, turned away from him and dropped to her knees and started to cry again.

"Roxas…Sweetheart…tell me what happened."

"Axel-san… I…I… I didn't do anything with him… I swear." she said wile crying.

Axel kneed down in front of her and held her close.

"I know you didn't, I know that you're better then that."

Roxas cried harder in his arms she knew that he was the only person that knew that she wouldn't do something like that to Axel. Even though half of the Organization thought that what Xemnas told them was the truth. They just never thought to ask her themselves.

(End of Roxas' dream)

Roxas felt something wet on her nose. It was Axel…drooling.

'This idiot is drooling on me!" Roxas said to herself. "Axel wake up DOBE!"

"Wha…What's going on?" Axel said sleepily.

"You held me while I was dreaming… that's so sweet of you…"

"What was your dream about? It seemed very horrible, just the fact that you were tossing and turning was good enough for me."

"Sora probably thought that we were having sex or something…"

"Maybe but tell me what was the dream about."

"Please can you wait until the morning? I want to go back to sleep."

"I'll wait for as long as it takes…Kay…"

"Oh Axel… you're so sweet… and Axel…"

"Yeah…"

"If you hold me in your arms again please don't drool on me again."

"Ok…"  
Axel and Roxas soon fell back to sleep after a while. Sora had to take a look in after going to the bathroom. He sleepily opened her bedroom door and looked in. They were sleep like little babies, one up under the other. Sora smile and then left to go back to sleep himself. The next morning, actually the next day was the Concert. Roxas woke up first to see a still sleeping Axel. His hair was still a hot mess and his body showed a little. Roxas placed a kiss on his forehead.

"He's so cute." she said.

Roxas moved quickly off the bed to make sure that she didn't awaken him. Roxas looked back after walking towards her shower. She admired Axel's body for the moment as part of his chest showed once he rolled over. She finally started to take a shower; she undressed, started the water and started washing. Axel on the other hand, started to wake up to the sound of water.

"Crap…I gotta pee." he thought.

He rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom knowing that, that was the only place that the water was coming from. Once he got in there he did the things that guys do until he was fully awaken by…

"Damn it Axel! Get out!" Roxas said.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

Axel's information was shown to her for the first time. And she wasn't prepared for it at all.

"Axel get out!" she screamed again.

Axel couldn't move his eyes were attached to her body as the water fell on it. He continued to stare until Roxas started to throw things at him.

"What are you doing? Why do I have to get out if I'm your boyfriend!?" he questioned while dodging a bar of soap.

"Because I said so!" she said.

Axel rushed out of the bathroom as fast as he could. He had a couple of problems he had to deal with.

'OMG she has a great as body… she's sooo….fuck-able (1) but I go to wait I don't think that she's a fast ass…and I have a boner… okay think about something nasty.. Old lady butt naked…. That did it…' he thought to his-self.

Her brother was right, Roxas was a hand full and Axel loved it. Soon his phone started to ring. At first he didn't want to answer it but something told him to.

"Hello…Yeah it's me… Are you-… but I can't… can't you hold it… for how long… do I need to come… then say fuck it and get a new one… try your best and get the other one… yea dumb ass the one I like… yes the one with the nice body…ask me one more fucking question and I'm going to cut you once I see you…just kidding… see ya…"

Roxas had finished in the shower and kinda heard his phone call; she was worried that it might be important. Trying to make him fell better and asking for forgiveness for what she did in the shower. She crawled on the bed and held him close to her chest.

"Axel… What happened." she questioned.

"Some real messed up stuff from my job" Axel said

"Is it really?"

"No, so it something that I don't have to worry about."

"Axel, you might have to go what if it something that only you can do…"

"Are you trying to get me out of here…"

"No I just don't want something to go wrong at you're job that's all."

"Well, don't worry about it. I own the place so I don't think that anything could happen that bad."

"I hope that you don't mind me asking but what do you do?"

"I can't tell you right now…not yet."  
"Oh…Okay…"  
"But I can tell you one thing… If you like cars you'll love my job."

""Okay. Are you coming to the Concert tonight?"

"Yeah why?"  
"Just questioning…now let me get dressed I have to leave at 3:00 okay."

"Sure… um what size does you brother wear?"  
"Why…?"  
"I don't want to wear the same thing that I wore yesterday."  
Roxas walked to her dresser. She bent over and picked out a pair of sweat pants.

"Enjoying the view…Axel-san" She said.

"Yeah…just thinking about how bad I want you…"

She walked over to Axel and crawled over his lap, facing him. She kissed every part of his neck he was enjoying every minute until she bit him.

"OW… What was that for?!"

"Gomen…I didn't know that I bite so hard…" Roxas explained.

"Don't get me wrong I like the whole biting thing but not so… hard" Axel said were it wasn't supposed to be.

"Axel…what are you doing to …ah… me?"

"Just getting a taste of what is yet to come. I think you like easing me with that towel around you?" he said

He stuck a finger inside her. She gripped on to him tightly and bit him again. She started to moan quietly.

"See… that's the kind of biting I like. Now… don't bite too hard now…" Axel whispered to her.

"Axel why now?" Roxas questioned

"I was going to do it last night but you weren't ready."

He put two fingers inside of her. She moaned louder, she didn't know what the feeling was but she did know what was happening to her.

"Axel… that is something poking me… please don't tell me that it isn't what I think it is…" She said.

"You got it that is all me down there. And you getting wet I hope that you know that. It's getting all over my hand." he said.

Axel grabbed her thighs and put her on the bed. He took off the towel that was on her, her body was towards the headboard with Axel over her. Roxas pulled him close to her. He gently bit her neck and started to suck on her. Gently placing his fingers back where they were. It was too much for Roxas. She never knew that she could feel like this she notice that she becoming light headed.

"Axel-sama…what's… happening to me…"

"I think you're cumming…"

Just when he said that she started to cum and boy was it a lot.

"Now it looks like I wet the bed!" Roxas screamed.

"Well I guess I shouldn't have done that…" Axel commented.

Roxas took the sheets off her bed, put them in the washer and put some new ones on. Roxas grabbed some underwear and some clothes to wear around the house until it was time for her to go to the concert. She left the room because she was aware of the fact that Axel was a freak to the core and he wanted to take a shower. She went down to grab something to eat. Soon Sora came down stairs with is hair a mess, grabbed the orange juice bottle and drunk straight out of it.

"I might be younger than you but please don't drink from the bottle like that." Roxas said with her face in her O.J. cup.

"Gomen. I got a question for you." Sora said while wiping his mouth.

"Shoot…"

"You didn't have sex last night did you?"

Roxas choked on the O.J. she couldn't believe that he said that to her of all people.

"Did it sound like that?" she said.

"Yeah and I heard you yelling at him this morning."  
"Oh… are you coming to the Concert tonight…"  
"Oh yeah… I'm coming, it's just that I might not be there for the first part of it."  
"Why not…"  
"You know how my job gets they all ways need me for something it's like they cant do anything for themselves."

Sora drunk some more O.J. out of the bottle in which irritated Roxas to the max. He patted her on the head and ran upstairs. As she continue to drink her juice the phone ring, at first she didn't want to answer the phone but knowing that it could be someone important she finally answered it after the 6th time it rang.

'Hello'

'Hey Roxas it me.'

'Hey Demyx, what you up to?'

'Nothing much, nothing much just wondering what you are up to.'

'Just resting for the Concert.'

'Hey wanna hang out for a bit or until the Concert starts?'

'Yeah that would be cool. I'll see you soon, what time should I come?'

'Come at 1:30 met me at my house.'

'Sure, see ya later then.'

'Okay bye…'

Roxas hung up the phone and looked outside the Kitchen window. Today was going to be a good day. Roxas walked to her room to see Axel putting on the stuff that she given him. The sweatpants surprisingly fit him perfectly. He had grabbed a random shirt out of her dresser. He look good, just plain ol' good.

"Oi, Axel are going to be busy today?" Roxas said.

"No why?"  
"Wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Sure where?"  
"You'll have to find out."

"Okay."  
Roxas went to the back of her walk-in closet and pulled out something that looked like Yuna Songstress dressphere outfit.

"I KNOW you're not going outside with THAT on?!" Axel said. He was slightly aroused and slightly mad at the fact that she had something like that in her closet and at the fact the she was going to wear it to the Concert.

"No, silly it's too short for me to wear anywhere and plus it don't think you want guys all over me."

Roxas threw on some jeans and a dress shirt, grabbed her phone and keys and pushed Axel, yet again, out of the house to the car. Axel never knew that the person's house they were going to was a good friend of his. One that he never thought would know Roxas.


	4. Fun time with Demyx

Dont let me pass by

Chapter 4

Fun Time With Demyx

Roxas hummed idly in the car thinking about the way to get to her friend's house. It had been a while since she was there so remembering which way to go was coming to her a little bit slow. Axel on the other hand was a little irritated, first off she didn't want to tell him why she had that dress in her closet. She said that it was for her concert but he had other things on his mind. Then she wouldn't tell him where they were going. Why would he tell her, they just slept in her bed and made out and other things and now she wanted to keep secrets, what was the world coming to. After about a couple of right and left turns Axel realized whose house it was.

"Demy come answer the door!" she screamed in to the phone.

"But I'm in the shower come back in a half."

"Nope we're literally at the door."

Roxas slipped out of the car and Axel followed suit. Why did she know Demyx, he only knew that he sometimes talked about this girl that was his best friend and all there mishaps together like they were partners in crime. But he never asked who it was. Maybe its was a totally different person... yeah a totally different person. As they waited for Demyx they heard a loud crash and him so a couple of ouches. Soon the door was opened and Demyx was in a towel. She brushed pass him and sat on the couch, Axel started to say something but realized that Demyx was squeezing him to death.

"Hey Axel, Where ya been!"

"Demyx...can't...breathe..."

Demyx realizing what he was doing dropped Axel and watched as he grasped for air. Demyx wrapped his towel a little tighter and looked at Roxas whom seemed to be having trouble on what game to get from him next. Axel go up and straighten his clothes and stormed over to Roxas.

"How do you know Demyx." he asked.

"Huh... whats wrong...." she replied.

"How do you know him."

"Oh.. Demy I met him at me school he was going to graduate before me but I just ended up being friends with him I've even forgotten how we met. I think it was in music class or something. And beside the only reason why we met is because I smash his sitar and made him cry for a week."

Roxas had a evil side now things were going interesting. Not only did she break Demyx most favorite thing his sitar and she made him cry for a week and here goes Axel thinking that she was just a very sweet girl when in fact she was a breaker and a temptress. Why didn't he met her before all the others they might have been married by now.

Demyx had ran upstairs for a minute to get dressed but Roxas and Axel both knew that It was going to take a minute for him to come back down. Roxas had gotten herself taken over by playing some Ninja Gaiden sigma, still she was stuck in the beginning just like Demyx had made fun of her for. After about a half an hour fulled with screams cursing at the game and scaring Axel by random outburst of the words; fucking A, this is bullshit, and her most favorite words of the day fucking bitch. Demyx finally came down stair dressed in a white tee and some baggy jeans. He had another shirt that was black in his hands but still he didn't put it on just yet. Axel turned and slid away as yet another curse flew towards the screen as Roxas died...for the 11th time. Axel walked up towards Demyx and began to speak.

"So this is the girl that broke your stuff and made you cry. And here I thought that I was the only one that could do that." he said

"Well I had started to like her but then someone else had catch my attention."

"Well now what do you guys have planned for the day."

"I was thinking about going to the arcade, the person that I like is working there today since there isnt any school. Thank the lord."

Axel laughed a tad and looked at Roxas, she was squeezing the PS3 controller almost to the point were it might have broke if she put a tad bit more force into it. Demyx ran over and tried to calm her down saying that he would get her a little bit farther in the game if she promised that she was going to break anything like the last time. The story goes that they was playing DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) in the house and Sora, Riku, Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxord had came over. Well safe to say that a keyblade and a kunai in the floor doesn't mix well with soft dance pads. Larxene and Roxas had the top scores on all on the stages that they had did and were beating themselves into tiredness, finally Roxas lost and Larxene won but then a fight broke out about cheating and things like they say are history. Demyx convinced her to let go of the controller and then they were outside waiting to go to the Arcade/Mall, the ride there was a little quiet besides for the sing alongs that Roxas and Demyx enjoyed but made Axel crush his brain together. They finally arrive and Demyx rushed off in a hurry. To tell the truth none of them had seen him move so fast. Hurrying to catch up they found him flirting with bluenette who at first seemed to be ignoring Demyx but looking closer they noticed that he to had a red blush that made it a rival against the color of tomatoes.

Roxas put her hands in her pockets and pulled out her phone. She quickly text some of her friends, she flipped it and put it back in her pocket. Axel looked around a bit while still with Roxas. He was trying to find a game that would be perfect for him and her to play and something that he ,might have an upper hand in. but even he thought that, that was totally unlikely. Then finally it caught his eye. A sniper game. He dragged her over and began the game, but only to make it intriguing for her to watch and not to play. He sighed and admitted in defeat forced to chose another but Roxas stopped him

"Start it back up! Your giving up that easily. Watch how a pro does it." she said.

A first he only thought that she was joking but about 15 minutes later she was at the final part of the game and then she lost for not follow the way the game told her in enter the building. She sighed and walked away and pulled Axel with her there was only one game that could make her feel better and that was a little DDR and just in time the arcade had the newest one.

"Come on Axel, let play!"  
"Oh no... anything but this."

He had almost forgotten about the story that Demyx had just told him but he was saved by her phone going off. She answer it since it was only a text. It was the friends that she had texted saying that they wasnt coming because they were either stcuk setting up or getting ready at home. She put the phone back in her pocket and turned towards the DDR stage. Axel glupped, hoping that this place knew her well enough to unstand that things might get out of hand. He grabbed her hand anf pulled a little and she turned towards him.

"You know I heard the story about you and Larxene"

"So what about it..."

"Can we not have the same thing happen here."

"Demy told you didn't he. Well I think he even forgot that, that night we all had been drinking a little from the game that we were playing before so the only reason why it go out of hand is because we were drunk so don't would about let just have some fun."

He sighed a little relief came. They started to play the game and to Roxas excitement he wasn't half bad. After about hour of playing by herself because Axel's legs were tired she finally headed towards Demyx who was now kissing on the bluenette Roxas recognized him right then and there.

"Zexion, I didn't know that you worked here so that's what you meant" she squealed.

"Yeah, yeah what ever. So im guessing that guy is you boyfriend or something that was Demyx told me."

Roxas blushed a little, " Yeah we're thinking about it."

Zexion sighed and knew what was happening and how to deal with it. Roxas was showing the face that meant that she was ahveing an hard time figuring out what to do. He got up and walked towards Axel. He held out his hand towards Axel as a sign of friendship.

"Take good care of her ok." he smiled with his head to the side.

"You bet I will." They clasped hand together and shook on it then Zexion grasp got extremely tight almost to the point of hurting Axel. Axel bent and took his hand in the other hand. Then looked at Zexion. Now he looked like he could snap and kill him for whatever reason he could think of. He looked more like a crazed psycho path because of the way that his hair fell. He just looked like the one that would be quite about everything and you wouldn't find the body until 4 decades later.

"Because if you don't I will have no problem with killing you then destroying the fact that you was even alive."

Even now Roxas and Demyx were afraid to ever have to see that side of Zexion. They had joked on it once or twice but even joking about made them thinking about what he could do and then that usually meant that the both of them would go home without an appetite. Axel was more or less scared but not as scared as the last person that rubbed Zexion the wrong way. He got back on his feet and looked Zexion in the eye. Like they say don't look a mad dog in the eye unless you plan on fighting with it the same applied to Zexion.

"I will, she means a lot to already."

Demyx and Zexion said goodbye after about 3 hours of staying at the arcade with Axel and Roxas with him. Zexion had some things to do at the school so he went a different way. Roxas drove Demyx home and he told her that he would met her at the school. Finally she went home as she was a bout to go out the door Axel stopped her and she returned to her previous position.

"Axel, what-" Axel had silenced her with a passionate kiss. She moaned and lead in for more of it trying her best to fight the muscle that was in her mouth. Axel ran his hand in her hair gentle and then remembered that they were in a car and not a room. He released her and she put her head down, his hand found her chin and he kissed her again.

"What I said to Zexion was the truth. You are special to me. I feel like i've known you all my life. I just want to speand the rest of it with you. You make me feel like I have a heart."

He told her his feeling and she nodded in agreement. The both went in the house hand in hand and got her ready for her concert knowing that she would always feel the same way now as she had to do was say it...

_sorry everyone so many things have happened between me and a computer I could get and uploads and I had to re type it so get ready for so more fun now that I can R&R_


	5. Somethings That you just con't control

Don't Let Me Pass By...

A/N: OK then people since I have to write this all over again I will make this quick and easy. Things will go back and forth between what I wanted to happen to Roxas in the Organization and his/her life out side of it. Don't hate me embrace me and give me some idea as to what to thought at the lovey couple, so with out holding you any longer here it is chapter V

Don't Let Me Pass By...

As we all know Axel and Roxas were always met to be together. Even if they sometimes didn't see eye to eye in some of their arguments. But back in those days of the Organization it was Xemnas and Roxas whom seem like the prefect couple. But also it was Axel that always had to look out for her and it was Roxas that knew that she wasn't in love with the silver locks but in fact with the crimson spikes. So to her luck, a few more months down, the line Xemnas and Xigbar were found in her bed together...naked...doing it...but still...in her...bed. She had to break it off right then and there. A lot of screaming cursing and crying happened that day. Countless days of not being able to walk outside the room and talk to anyone to clear up the story ended up being for the worst. Xemnas told everyone that Roxas was the one that cheated and she cheated with Zexion in their bathroom. Of course the story wasn't true but no one dared to go against it. That is anyone who was not Axel or Demyx, while she was crying her eyes out in her room Axel thought to surprise visit her because one, he didn't believe that stuff and two, Demyx was worry about her. So as he opened up a portal to her room he stepped through just to see her, half on the floor and half on the bed crying. Her eyes were red as his hair and you could tell that she wasn't eating he walked up to her and sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her gently she jumped from the touch and tried to dust herself off.

"Axel what are you doing here."

"Well, I did come to see my best friend you know. But she crying her eyes out and I think we need to help her."

"Hn... there's no help for me. I put up with enough stuff that should last me my entire Nobody life."

She unzipped her hoodie and Axel notices the bruises that she had on her arms. I had look like she was in a fight but with whom, Xemnas or a mission that she had done before then. As she took off the rest of it and laid her head in Axel's lap she silently cried. Her body tried from it but she couldn't help it. All the pain that she had just went through and there was no one that she could run to, so she thought. Axel calmly started to stroke her head and her back. She lent up and looked him in the eye.

"Axel... why, why did he do it. I cared about him to much. Why is he being a-"

"Douche-bag, because that is how Xemnas is, I thought that you of all people would know."

The tears still running from her face, she smiled just a little and wipe them off and continued.

"I bet that you worry about the bruises, Don't worry they weren't from Xemnas so Don't do anything I just had a run in with the Beast." Axel shook his head in agreement knowing that she would have told if it was. "but still what am I going to do. I know that every is believing his BS and I cant do anything to stop it. I just wish that I never met him."

Axel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He looked her in the face and a light pink came across her face. He tighten the hold on them and whisper softly in her ear...

"You should have just came to me in the first place. The only thing that I can do is wait for you to be able to accept me. I know that Xemnas hurt you and if I could I would set him on fire. But I know that would upset you. So please go back to the old Roxas that I know and love. The Roxas that would literally put her foot up someone ass for trying to start a fight Demyx."

Roxas giggled at the though of her beating down someone for her Demy. And then got serious and took Axel hands. She gave a simple nod and he knew what that meant. She was willing to give it a try but knew that its was going to take a long time for her to get over it.

The next couple of weeks Xemnas and Roxas stayed as far as they could from each other one factor that made them this way was the fact that Axel wasn't but oh so far from Roxas. And the other is that she didn't want to be alone anymore then what she had to be. By that time a few of the members came to her and asked about the whole relationship. She told them the truth and they all agreed but they knew that it was a lie too. Soon a whole two months had passed and things had seemed to calm down between Roxas and Xemnas things still happened like normal. All the missions and meetings that were going on like nothing had ever happened. As Roxas walked back from the library to her room Axel was posted up on the wall in his normal position. Roxas smiled and walked pass him, he gabbed her shoulder and she turned and looked at him.

"Roxas...I've thinking about some things. About me and you."

"_Shit not now please not now, you can't start asking about that night._" Roxas thought.

"I'm not sure if your ready for this. I have to confess to you. I love you ok. I cant get you out of my mind for a second. I'm always worried about you and if I don't know that you are safe things start to catch on fire around me. I cant control how I feel I just hope that all the bickering that we did when you first came didn't give you the wrong idea about me."

Roxas sighed and rubbed his cheek. He stiffen up and Roxas eyes went half lidded. She hugged he and then spoke

"Axel, I will tell you this you are the only person who believed me right from the start I couldn't ask for a better friend or friendship. If you want to take it further then what we have then that's fine. I just know that everything that we do we well have to do it according to my rules that means that you will have to wait for sex, are you sure that your ok with that I know that you have a high sex drive from what Larxene told me."

"...Yeah sure...I'll be just fine...I'll find something else to put that energy in."

"Don't worry I didn't say that you couldn't touch me."

A smile creep up on his face. They laughed in that hallway, it was the first time that Axel had seen her laugh in a long time she was either doom and gloom or just stuck reading something. But now he knew and she did to that somethings just happened for certain reasons that they can't control.

The other Life

Axel woke up in Roxas' bed swearing that he was sleep on the couch since they came back from the arcade. He started to roll over but notice that there was clothes on the side that he was rolling on. If he was a part of metal gear solid a question mark would be on top of his head. He got off the bad and started to head for her room door but it was already opening to show Roxas n the other side. She smiled gently and sat next to him.

"So tonight is my school concert... Are you coming?"

"Yeah why would I."  
"Axel I been thinking and for some reason I think I've met you before. Before I met you I had this dream about a redhead just like you and for some reason my dream was telling me that that person and I had a relationship but now that its happening in real life I'm a little scared and I wanna try to take things slow between us ok."

"That the same thing you said before." he mumbled to himself.

"Huh.. "

"oh nothing at all I was just agreeing with what you said."

Roxas hugged him and got changed for the concert. Things were getting better as the time went by.. Axel headed downstairs to go get something to since Roxas told there was food down stairs. He ate some pancakes and then look at the pictures again. She looked so happy in some of them and lost in others. He stopped and picked up on that had Roxas, Sora, Riku, and another mystery boy in it, it looked like they were at the beach, the boy sorta look like a splitting image of Roxas as a boy.

"That's Ventus our older brother..." Roxas said as she came down the stairs dressed in the songstress dressphere.

"Where is he now."

"Sora told me that he left to go to college when we were little. I don't remember since I was really young. He came back a few times but after our parents' deaths he started to distance himself from saying that. We reminded him to much of our parents. I think that he was scared out of his mind about the whole accident. But Sora said that he trying to get in touch with him I guess that good right."

Axel hugged her again but she rejected it and sat on the couch. She looked like she was in so much pain about Ven. Axel walked over to her and rubbed her head a little, she lend in for more contact and softly started to hum a tune. When she seemed like she had cooled down he tried to hug her again and she accepted it.

"Feeling a little better?" he asked.

"Yeah sorry you had to see that I just get like that when I talk about Ven. I miss him a lot."

"What where you humming?"

"Oh it was an anime I had watch with Ventus before the whole parent thing happened I believe that it was elfen lied the opening song so something that he always would hum to make me calm down when I would cry a lot. So it just stayed with me"

So after about 30 minutes of waiting Demyx came to the house with Zexion and they all drove to the school. Twilight High looked like it could have been a place for the Oscars. No less that that Auditorium looked the same way. After about a few other people when before Roxas, Sora finally showed and found Axel in the sea of people, who couldn't find that head of fire

"So what I miss."

"UM.. nothing... beside for some one acting out the lion king, a few girls decided to belly dance, and Demyx and Zexion sung about four of the main songs from the little mermaid. To tell the truth I think Demyx had to give some up for that."

Sora chuckled a little and continued to watch the show. Soon it came down to the wire and Roxas still hadn't shown up, Axel just thought that they were saving the better for last. Then Roxas finally came out, walking to the front of the stage she looked like she had something to say

"Hey...um... everyone..."_ Getting nervous from the start not good Roxas _"i just wanna say that I...um... want to change what I had in mind for singing tonight... I hope that you enjoy it... as much as I do and whom this it dedicated to...um.. thank you."

The whole audience clapped for her and she stepped back behind the curtain

"I wonder what she going to do now" Sora said.

"Beats me I know nothing."  
Soon all the lights dimmed down and only four spotlight flashed on. Rikku walked up on stage as hyper as usual follow by Zexion, Demyx, Yuna, and Roxas. Music followed them as they set themselves up on stage Zexion was on drums, Demy played Guitar and Rikku and Yuna looked like they could be the back-up dancers. Then a countdown started...

"4...3...2...1!"

The spotlights turned off and the main light were back on with a quick scream of...

"What can I do for you!"

The whole audience once again was on their feet and singing and dancing to the words of Real Emotion. Roxas, Yuna, and Rikku matched their movements so well you would think that they had practiced it for years. They did the short version of it but even thought it was short they still got the crowd going. Roxas walked back to the front of the stage and everyone started to calm down. She cleared her throat and then she started.

"Wow...I'm glad that you guys like it so far. I'm guessing that you want another song!"  
The crowd scream yes, hell yes and many other things to get her to sing again. It was nearing the time that the concert was going to coming to a close. Yuna walked off the stage and Zexion took her spot. Yuna and Roxas hugged and quick thank yous were said. The next song had started with a little techno beat, it was recognized as one of Roxas' songs that she had written for Yuna and her most Favorite, it started off as Roxas seemed like she was flirting with Zexion.

"For whatever Reason, I feel like I've been wanting you all my life, you don't understand, I'm so glad we're at the same palace at the same time, it's over now. I spotted you dancin', you made all the girls stare, those lips and your Green eyes, and the sexy hair."

At this point Zexion and Roxas were both seductively dancing to her song. Axel was a little stunned at the choice of songs that she had played. Not only did she change what she was going to sing she also put a dance to it. Axel was mesmerized by her movement. Ever touch or grind that her and Zexion seemed to do was turning him on. Finally the song was over, to Axel's dismay, and everyone was leaving, Axel and Sora were both waiting for her to come back to the they got in her car and swiftly drove home. It was only 11 o'clock but even Sora thought it would be a nice night to go to the club. But still Axel was in the same clothes that Roxas had given him on that first night. Axel told them about a club named the underworld that wasn't too far from Axel house. Roxas was told the way to get to his house. He changed in to a tight pair of jeans and a dress shirt, he had pulled his fiery mane back in a pony tail and processed to Roxas' car. Sora gave a few wolf whistles and Roxas did some cat calls. The drive to the Underground was quick. And since Axel knew the bounce so it was easy getting in. Sora went immidetaly to the dance floor while Axel and Roxas when to the bar. Settling herself in the Chair was a little bit of feat since her skirt was too short and any wrong movement might have made it go up while she was in the chair. She glance at Axel and grabbed his hand

"Axel why did you bring us here?"

"I thought that it would be fun. And after seeing you dance tonight I want it in done in front of me"

"So im guessing that I was teasing you again." she blushed.

"Yes you were"

Axel order a Green dragon for both him and her, but to his dismay she didn't like it. After finishing of both of the drinks Roxas pulled him to the dance, again she danced seductively in front of him turning him on in way he didn't want shown. She rolled her hips in front and dropped her body down low and picked it back up with the grace of a cat. He licked his lips every time she would lean her head back and rest it in on his shoulder while still rolling her hips. Then she notice some thing near her back, she turned around and looked down, gasped and then hugged Axel.

"I didn't know that was going to happen, sorry."  
"...It's fine... just peachy!"

Roxas could see the discomfort that was in his eyes. While he was willing to wait for her to tell him that she was ready, she was also just a little to sexy for him. He didn't know how he was going to control himself if he couldn't help but have a hard on every time they were alone she dragged him back to her car, shove him in the back ,and thumbed the top of his jeans.

"Roxas! What are you doing?!" he questioned, trying to whisper and scream at the same time. She looked up in to his emeralds and smiled.

"It would be my first time but I wanna try it out with you since you're having a bit of a problem down there."

She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, his erection popped and she began to stoke it. He showed her how he wanted it and she caught on fast. She licked every so often and made him moan next she took him in her mouth. Getting small muffled moans she knew that she must have been doing it right . Then she pumped him at the same time the muffled moans became louder and he ran his hand in her hair urging her to go faster. Grabbing a fistful sometimes and pushing her down to make her deep throat him was making him see spots. She stopped taking him so deep in her throat and only sucked on his head, loud pants came from him, he couldn't take it anymore.

"...im gunna..."

It was too late, he let his seed go all in her mouth. She looked up with a little on the side of her cheek. Axel wiped it off of her and lent down and kissed her deeply tasting himself and her. He trailed down and sucked on her neck, holding her close and letting her lay on top of him. His hand trailed to her sides and he put his hand up her shirt and fondled her breast gently. She moaned softly in his ear as he bit her harder.

He had to finish this or he was going to die from his dick taking all the blooding his body

"Roxas, let's stop... and go check on your brother...he might be looking for you." Axel stated.

"...Ok...i guess... but I thought that we were having fun just now."

"Yeah we' are but I just Don't want to take thing to fast for you. I think if you was anyone else I probably would have been banged your brains out."

They both laughed and head back to the club knowing that Sora was going to have some questions.


	6. She's going to kill me

Don't Let me Pass by

A/N: can I get some reviews people i'm liking the fact that you guys are enjoying my story and not being Grammar Nazis. Reviews energize my muses so come on people tell me what you think and maybe i'll put ur ideas here but im thinking about redoing that first two or three chapters just to clear some stuff up my writing skill have improved but I think that I suck in those first chapters and I think I was just writing just so that I could say I had something. But I must tell you that this is a Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort so on with the show. p.s there is a little rape

Don't let me pass by

Chapter VI

Its been a few months since our love birds got together and things seem to be going great. Due to the random make out sessions that they have Axel's sex drive has been so demanding but still some times he asks her is she ready but he already knows what the answer is. Sora on the other had finally told Riku about his little crush on him since like the dawn of time. Even though Riku already knew it he thought that Sora would have told him a little sooner. Life seemed to be going great until Axel got a little curious and asked Roxas some personal questions.

(Roxas' POV)

I'm kinda happy today for some reason. I know, doesn't sound like Roxas i'm normally happy all the time right?. But I'm happy for the best reason of my life I'm with Axel and things couldn't be better that was until I had to go to school earlier today. I failed to mention to Axel that in fact I did have a boyfriend before I met him his name was Xemnas. I thought that he was cute and things would work out between us. He was calm, sensitive, and always listened to me but something just didn't sit right with me. We went on dates a lot and did the thing that normal lovers do but deep in the bad of my mind something was telling me that we had something before and it ended up being bad. Well the one good thing about our relationship is that Xemnas got me out of my shell, he got me talking to the friends that I have now and even joked around saying that he need to buy me some friends.

I'm guessing that you don't get it, around that time that I had met Xemnas, me and Sora had moved here, since our mother thought that it would be a good idea for us, so she moved me and Sora out of the house and gave full legal-ship of me to Ventus. I think that she got tired of me and didn't want to put me through college like she did Sora and Ventus. Not that I blame her even though she was my step mother and I hated her guts. But enough about that. Back to me and my awful past, so one I decided to stay over his house. We went to his room and cuddled and made out. But something was wrong I could sense it but I had just put it in the back of my mind. I should have stop him once he started to unbutton my shirt, I should have stopped him when her bit my neck, I should have stopped him when his hands were under my bra. There were so many times I should have said no but should've, would've, could've(!) was too late. He was already in between my legs eat my pussy. It felt so good yet it was so wrong. I let him continue until I came then he kissed me with my juices on his lips and asked me was I ready. I told him no and he gave me an evil glare. I knew that wasn't good from all the fights I had with Larxene. I knew this wasn't good so something just told me to leave. I got up and redressed myelf and left.

A few days had passed after that night and we didn't talk at all not on the phone, no instant messages, not even in school. Period. Everyday I was always nervous. Then I just had to go to his house and from that point in time I wish I didn't. I knocked on his door and no one answer then I knocked again swearing that I was going to leave. Then the door opened, I could tell he had just taken a shower from the way his hair was sticking to him. He let me come in I dropped my bag and attempted to hug him but he had me at bay and led me upstairs again. It happened again him eating me out but this time he didn't stop he kept going until I was to tired and just wanted to sleep. But I should have never slept over there by the time I had woke up I was tied to his headboard. I could see the evilness in his eyes. They were so cold and then he started to looking at me like I was dinner from some exotic place. I squirmed and tried to break free but it was to no avail. I was feeling light headed from what had taken place before, then he got on the bed in between my legs. God wanted to kill him when he kissed me gently all around me neck I didn't was this feeling. It was wrong and I was starting to feel dirty. Dirty from his cold touches just dirty like I was play football with my brothers. Then it happen this pain that I never want again. His dick was in me and I screamed from the pain which seemed to just edge him on. He never slowed down to check if I was ok or anything I soon go tired of screaming, my throat was going to hurt in the morning anyways. He finally finished and pulled out. Not once did I cry during that moment. I quickly got dressed and looked at him, he looked like he was a little displaced. He slipped back on his boxers and tired to come close to me. I filched as he touched my cheek. I couldn't think of anything to do so I slapped him as hard as I could and headed homeward. Sora greeted me and I acted like everything was normal that night. I decided that I would take a long bath that night and normally I don't take bathes during the week so this made Sora ask some questions I told him that everything was fine and he shouldn't worry about me as much like how he does about Ventus. That night I stayed in the bathtub for about two hours trying to get him off of me. What made him change so much. I loved him a lot even though he would count as my first love I hated it. I cried in the tub for a extra hour and cleared myself when ever I heard Sora. I ran to my room and cried even harder. Why me why! I don't do anything wrong, I'm always good and try my best to keep to myself. But this... the next day Xemnas transferee to another school, so I heard from Marluxia and Larxene and I thought that everything would be fine but everything remind me of him. I should stop talking about this and wait for Axel to come around.

Axel came to the house around 6 like normal he going to college too just like Sora. It funny because when I first met he he didn't seem like he was a college kid. I did a running jump as he came through the door. I was surprised that he could catch me with his skinny body. I wrapped my legs around his waist a little as he walked us in to the living room, he dropped me on to the couch and sat next to me. He deeply kissed me like normal I could tell that he was in a little bit of a bind since he was already getting hard. I promised him that we could do something later. Sora and Riku were in the kitchen cooking up something, knowing that it was my brother cooking and not Riku's I could tell we was going to have some sort of pasta tonite...its better than my cooking so what the hell.

After about a half hour of me and Axel lovey dovey time Riku announced that it was time to eat we grabbed our plates and starting eat. Chicken Alfredo my favorite, while I was stuffing my face Axel slipped something on to my lap. I notice that it was flat, so I let it sit there until I was finish. I wiped my mouth and grabbed at the gift. I lifted it up to see that it was the limited edition of the Final Fantasy XIII sound track. Axel told me that he was going to get for me but I didn't want him to go on a search and destroy mission just for one soundtrack. In fact I wanted a couple of the soundtrack since my good 'ol brother misplaced mostly all of the them or scratch them up badly.

"I hope you know that not all that I have for you." he said

I don't know what happens to me but just hearing his voice so close to my ear makes me melt. I can't stand it when he knows that he's teasing me with it. Sometimes he gets me a little too wet. As soon as me and Sora clear the table I rush upstairs and play the cd, but for some reason I don't want to play it. Maybe because it a final fantasy soundtrack and I know that i'll be stuck playing all night long or maybe it the fact that it limited edition. I don't know but I just play it anyways. I hear Axel and Riku joking around downstairs before I closed my door and turned on my PS3. I'm really debating playing the CD or playing the game but then again I could have both the game and the soundtrack if I played it right. So I lay down on the bed and start playing, I had almost forgotten that I was a the part with Odin. After about a whole hour of playing my Flame headed boyfriend appears in my room. He gives me a kiss on the forehead sits next to me trying to figure out why I love playing these types of game, I can tell that his is more for the fighting and stuff. He taps me on the shoulder and I pause the game.

"Roxas, I know that I haven't told you about my relationship life but I kinda want to get this off my chest. And then you can tell me about yours ok."

"OK...i guess so..." I was a little unsure about it but it was Axel whats the worst that he could have done.

He continues telling me about the many girls that he has had and the fact that he did start to date our Demyx. Which is funny because I never would have though. Them two together is like water and fire I think that they would just made steam together. After all that is done he asks me about mine. I really don't want to tell him. But this is a relationship of trust and I cant break that or ill be back a square one. So I tell him. I tell him about the whole Xemnas thing. I tell that not only did I have that done to me I also tell him that I never told anyone I felt that people would judge me saying that it couldn't have been Xemnas and that I was lying. I hated this I never wanted to tell but it felt good being able to tell someone. But by now my mind ran to one thing he was going to tell Sora and Sora was going to tell Ventus and then Ventus was going to come down here and Start up hell, I didn't want that. While I was telling Axel this story I had started to cry. I haven't cried in so long that I though I had forgotten how to, he had the thinker pose on and I could only imagine what was going on in that head of his. He got up and walked out of my room...now I was scared... was I...doing the right thing...was he going to leave me...i don't want to go back through that pain again. I sat on the floor... half on the floor and the other half on the edge of the bed. I just sat there... crying and crying and crying. Then I notice tissues in my hand I looked up to see Axel.

"You look a little surprised...thought that I would leave."

I nodded yes I mean why would you stay I'm broken and used.

"I thought something was up. There was no way that you could be that happy all the time. You've been hiding this pain for so long and you never thought about telling anyone why is that."

"I just never knew who to tell I never wanted to tell Sora because I knew what would happen and at that time I had just moved here so no one would believe me. I just wish that I knew you at that time."

"I doubt that. I might have killed him if I had the chance."

I laughed for a little but something deep in my heart told me that we had did this before. He picked me up and cuddle me against his chest and told me to cry as much as I wanted. And thats what I had did. I cried myself to sleep sadly enough in his arms. The only way that I knew is because it was morning by the time I had woke up. I was still in my street clothes, that what my mother used to call them. I got undressed and put on a pair of short shorts and a long with tee. You would think since Axel was in my room last night that he would still be there but he wasn't it made me a little sad but I knew that he might have gone to his classes. I looked for my phone and remembered that it was down stairs as I was walking towards the top of the stairs I heard a conversation between Riku and Axel. It was a little muffled at first but as I got closer I could hear it perfectly.

"I mean come on who wouldn't do it."

"Listen Axel things are in the past now she can do what ever she wants to do about it."  
Now I'm thinking that Axel told Riku. I didn't expect that he would do that but I guess that its a good thing but I still wanted to know for sure if they was talking about me. So I got a little closer and still tried to make sure that they didn't see me or hear me.

"But you know that she is reliving the events that happened in the Organization. We might as well tell her about it and why she doesn't remember it.""

"Yeah but was about Xemnas we haven't seen or heard anything about him. The last thing that I heard is that he was dating Roxas and just up and left. If things are repeating themselves don't you think that Xemnas would have did what he did int the past by now just to make her life a living hell."

I noticed the look in Axel's face. It was the same as the one in that dream that I had had a couple of nights ago, you know that one where the dream guy had told me not to go and stuff. I didn't think anything of it and Sora said the same thing. "just leave it alone Roxas," I should have never listened to Sora. I knew something was up about it. After a while Axel gave up trying to convince Riku that he should tell me about this Organization. I guess that I should ask but then they'll know that I was eavesdropping but it was eating at my mind as I tip toed down the stairs because they had gone in to the kitchen and I wasn't trying to alert them. But what was the use I had to go in there anyways, so I walked in there and gave simple hellos.

"Mornin'" I said.

"Morning Roxie I'm guessing that you slept well." Sora said

"What you mean by that?"  
"Well Axel was up there, right? So since you guys are dating I'm thinking that you guys had a little fun."

"No...no we didn't do anything of the sort."

I blushed a little at the idea. I'm still surprised that Sora never asked questions about the night that we went to that club and me and Axel had disappeared for a while. Still I walked over to the fridge and got the milk. I wasn't in the mood to make breakfast like Sora. I never understood how he could be a morning person. I grabbed the box of raisin bran and a bowl and sat the table in the dining room and Axel was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. He came over to met and sat beside me. He put his hand on my should and rubbed it gently. Something was wrong I could tell, turning my body towards him I grabbed his hand and kissed it gently.

"What's wrong Axel..." I knew what the answer was but I wanted him to tell me for it could have been something else.

"It's nothing me and Riku were having a hard core conversation. Don't worry."

"Ok... did you want to do anything today?"

"No, not really. Hey how about we go to Demyx house?"

It sounded like a good idea but I still knew that Axel was hiding something. He never looked sad when he was around me. I decided to put that in the back of my mind and head upstairs to tell Demyx that we were coming over today. Of course he wouldn't have a problem with that and Zexion was of there so we was going to have some fun. Well I was in the shower I felt like I was getting little head, I could understand since I had the hot water all the way up. I got out and sat on the toilet holding my head. God I felt like I was going to faint right then and there, I got up to move still feeling like shit and some how made it to my room once I got on the bed I don't remember what happen just everything going black.

(Axel's POV)

I heard the shower go off a while ago since I had came up stair to get something for Sora. I was still a little upset about Riku telling me that I shouldn't tell her anything about the Organization. I thought that she would need to know. But I guess that Riku is right and things will come in due time. So I decided to go to Roxas room and see what was going and why she was taking so long. She never took long when it came to getting dressed to go out. So I hopped up the stairs as quickly as possible, I knocked on her door, there was no answer. I did it again still there was no answer, I took it upon myself to open her door and there she was, with a towel tied around her body and looking like she was broken again . Her eyes were open but clouded. It scared the living shit out of me but something was wrong with this.

"Sora! Get up here now! Something is wrong with Roxas!" I screamed.

I turned towards Roxas and picked her up. I tried to shake her awake but that didn't work. Sora was up stair right after I called him.  
"What happened...! Axel, what happened!" he screamed.  
"I don't know when I came in here this is how I saw her."

Riku finally came upstairs, he was looking a little to cocky like he knew what was wrong with he and didn't want to tell us. I laid Roxas down in Sora arms and he cried a little. I wasn't going to cry not this time. I've never seen this before and I wasn't in the mood for losing her again. I walked toward Riku and punched him in the face. God that felt good, but it was wrong, I gave him the hardest look that I could with out going totally crazy. He lifted himself of the floor, and dusted it off. Damn cocky bastard I still don't get how we became good friends.

"You still punch like a bitch Axel." he said

"Don't skip the subject! I can tell that you know what happening to Roxas. Now tell me whats going on."

"From what Diz had said about her when I was with him, is that she having a memory shock."

"What s does that mean?"  
"When her emotions and memories are in perfect alignment a memory chain well be connected. When she was left the Organization she didn't have the chance to be reborn the way that the rest of the Organization was so Diz made her forget that she was apart of it. Then you coming back is making her remember, although nothing bad is happening to her a memory from the organization I coming back to her. I wonder what could have made it come back."

I hissed under my breath, last night Roxas told me about the Xemnas thing, it was something that I've known for a while. The only thing that was different was that Xemnas had raped her while she was with me. He nearly killed her the first time around so is that why it came back. I looked Riku in the eye. Something was very uncomfortable about this, not only was Roxas have this memory replay in her head I couldn't help her. I felt so unless, this wasn't fair. I took her out of Sora arms and place her in the bed, under the covers. I sat by her side, yet again I have to watch over my broken angel. I'm tired of this. I hate having to see her go through pain and able to protect her. Sora stood by Riku for a little while and then came towards me and put his hand on my shoulder

"Axel... what would have made this happen. From the way that Riku explained it,it doesnt seem like she'll just have this on her own." he said

"She...she...told... me about what happened with her and Xemnas. Riku you was right she did date Xemnas again, but while she was in the Organization Xemnas raped her. And he did it in this life to she hasn't told anyone expect for me I get she must have heard us this morning."

Sora gaspped and dropped to his knees. I think I would have don't the same thing if I heard that my only sister was raped and didn't tell anybody

"Did she say why she didn't tell any one because..."

"You know this isn't my place to tell you! You have to ask her."

I looked at Roxas, she was going to kill me if she found out that I told them.

Not bad right just read and review next we go back to were this all began......

_**Love ya Sailor Foxx!!**_


	7. My life was Fine till you came

Ok every one going to make this a short one just explaining the past that's all don't hate me for this. I wonder how can tell me how the hooded figure is cause I'm not telling anyways tell me if anything doesnt seem right in this and there is more rape sorry about that it has to go along with Xemnas insanity. see ya Read and review please for this make my girl Roxas happy

Don't let me pass by chapter VII

(Axel's POV)

I still didn't want to tell Sora about what had happened to his sister. But still he was going to pursue it. Sora looked at me and though that his glare was enough to make me scare of him. It didn't matter to me, she told me not to tell anyone and that is what I'm going to stick with. Finally the silence was broken between us by a soft moan coming from Roxas. Just hang in there you'll come out of it soon.

(Roxas' POV)

I was in the same place again, the place that I saw that hooded figure. He told me about the thing that I needed to do while I'm Axel. It was the same place that I decided to good along with this fate. But in a since it wasn't the same, the floor had changed. I was crying with Axel looked at me from behind. He looked like he was defeated, trying to do something for me. I didn't understand, wasn't he the one that loves me, if he looked like that then some thing terrible must have happened to me.

"Bingo!"

The voice sounded so familiar, if I could just put my finger on it... Its... Its... while I was thinking the figure came before me, a coldness was felt in the air and I held my breath unknowingly. Again the hooded figure stepped forward and waved a simply. I released the breath that I was holding I wanted answer as to what happened in the picture.

"What happened here, why am I crying and why does Axel look like that?" I asked

"Simple Xemnas raped you right in front of him."

I gasped and held my hand close to my heart. No fucking way... he was still in my life, this didn't make sense at all why would he do that. Why in front of Axel. I had to ask.

"When and why did Xemnas do it?"

The figure took a step back and the whole area changed. Everything was white and there was a a room with my favorite number on it XIII. We walked through the door and there was...well.. me stepping on the bed talking to Demyx and Marluxia.

"I'm amazed that you were about to tame that sexual beast." Marluxia said.

"Yea, me too. I'm surprised that he hasn't done anything with anybody else." Demyx said.

"Yeah... it's been a whole nine months that we've been together. It felts so special to me, like there nothing that could make anything go wrong." I said.

The other me was right, the relationship that I have with Axel is like no other. Everything seems to flow in a delicate balance that cant be broke but something simply.

"While I'm going to go sleepy now come by tomorrow guys. Maybe we'll play some Guitar Hero?" I asked.

The both of them said sure and Demyx did a little air guitar. He was still funny like always and even in the past. Things started to move forwards a little, the thing I saw were sweet and loving, me and Axel were having fun just like normal couples. The figure told me that we did missions together while we were still in this Organization XIII. Now a days I was starting to understand what the Organization was about. We wanted hearts of our own, but were weren't able to get them because Sora defeated Xemnas and broke it. Allowing us to have to hearts but I left to early so says Axel maybe I could ask this guy about that too. We stopped at about the twelve and a half months. Wow, I thought, that was a long time, we must have been together almost all the time. Axel was in my room and we were making out. Things were getting heated between us I was enjoy even minute of it for this is what I wanted from him. To make love to me instead of just fuck me. He towered over top of me, he looked in my sapphires and I looked in his emeralds. There was just silence between us but we knew what it meant, he kissed my stomach and then my lips, there was a fire in my stomach that he started and god I wanted him to finish it.

"Roxas are you ready, well what I mean is.."

"Sssshhhh.... Axel you've waited long enough. I shouldn't have made you wait so long, I wasn't sure about myself somethings but you make all that go away. Axel I love you, you complete me. This is something that I've wanted for a long time."

I kissed him gently to start things up, and he responded as always. He took off my shirt and the rest of my clothes, he did the same, and played with my breast, it was so teasing. I've never wanted something in my whole life so much. He looked at me making sure that I was ok with this. I gave him a nod saying that I was. He started to push it in me and it was hurting me. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my nails in his back. He stopped moving.

"It's going to hurt, I'm sorry. Just bear with it ok, tell me when you want me to stop."

I nodded and a tear fell. I didn't even know I was crying. He licked it off and gave me that cocky smile. The one I love so much, again he began to move. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear trying to ease my pain and it worked. Soon he was thrusting in me at a faster pace. He found my spot and I called his name like it was my saving grace. Axel...Axel... God I love you...more, more! Yes... Give me more... Love me... love only...me...AXEL! His name was the last thing I said before I saw little black dots he came on my stomach and cleaned it off. And laid beside me. There was blood on him and the sheets. I looked at him I had did something wrong I thought that I had hurt him.

"Axel what happened?"

"Well this is what should happen if someone takes your virginity the right way,with llove and care."

I could tell he was joking around but he did was I wanted him to do make love to me and love me forever. I sighed, the other me was having a great time with Axel what did that crazy man think was going to happen? Xemnas wasn't going to rape me. By this time he decided that time needed to move forward again. He showed me my other half again I was in Marluxia's garden, daydreaming. It was broken by Xemnas coming in to the picture.

"Axel told me that he needs you in his room." he said

Knowing what I know now that wasn't a good thing but still the other me follow what he had to say and I went to Axel's room. I knocked on the door and it creaked open I pushed it the rest of the way only to see that Axel was pinned down by two berserk dusk with Xemnas sitting behind him.

"Fucking bastard!" he called.

I Saw myself turn for the door but it was too late it was sealed and no one could open it except for Xemnas. He came close to her I wanted to kill him so bad but I could do anything not while I was like this. The closer he got to me the more fear was shown in her eyes, she closer he eyes tightly and he picked up her chin.

"When I said that you was mine I meant it. Just because I haven't done anything to you recently doesn't mean that I wasn't going to do anything."

"You sick bastard! Let her go do what ever you were going to do to me instead!"

I saw Axel straining to get away they had him good. Xemnas turned towards Axel punched him in the face. He looked back up with blood coming out of his mouth with that cocky grin. Oh, I felt like something was going to happen. My heart was racing, what if Xemnas tried to kill him or... me for that matter. HE gripped up Axel's face this wasn't going to be good.

"See No. 8 if I take it out on you then I have no purpose for being here. I could have done that to anyone. But seeing that Kingdom hearts is almost complete and I'm about to receive my heart I want Roxas to know what true pain is..."

The other Roxas was covered in fear, what did he mean by that. Beside her two dancer dusk appeared, they grabbed and began to strip her naked. Her screams reminded me of what the Xemnas I knew did to me. She tried to cover her self with what was left of her cloak. I could tell she was terrified, Xemnas had the dusk take her to the bed and hold her down on her stomach. Her whimpers were heard by Axel. He was trying his hardest to break away but to no avail. Xemnas stripped himself and was soon on top of her. The tear were rolling down her face, she knew what was happening nd fighting back wasn't an opinion. He forced him self in to her and she scream to the heavens ever scream was met with every thrust. He was enjoying give her pain and it was making me sick. He came on her and her body was shivering

"I hope you don't think in done with you."

Again and again and again. Her raped her until she blacked out, for four hour, so said hood man, he raped her and Axel couldn't do anything. I was sadden by this. He was really that sick, and to think that he tried to apologize to me the first time around. We returned to the area were we was before there was nothing but darkness surrounding us. I called out but no one answer. I heard soft murmurs of my name. It was getting louder and louder until u had opened my eye and saw Axel's I grabbed him and held him as tight as I could I knew wanted to let him go.


End file.
